


Inspired

by Melanthia13



Category: Frozen (2013), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwalin is a badass, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Friendship, Frozen (2013) References, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Hobbits, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Kili is a romantic, Legolas is a tool, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets inspired by The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug that will contain spoilers for the film.  The stories within are not in chronological order and may have delays but I assure you that there will be updates as I think of them.  DoS was full of inspiring moments and I plan on letting my muse take hold of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vision or a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette was inspired by the sweet and gentle love that Kili and Tauriel share. I thought I would hate everything about it but instead I ship it, hard.

“Do you think she could have loved me?” His weak voice asked as his hand sought hers and all she could do was stare.

His words found a home in her heart, a heart she thought closed for centuries now, a heart she’d once imagined giving to a prince with hair of gold. Instead her heart called to a different prince, one forged of stone with hair like raven’s wings and eyes dark and deep as the caverns of old. She knew she should fight the feeling coursing through her but she could not for when an elf loves they love with all that they are and she had already started to love this dwarf in the dungeons of a kingdom she was no longer sure was hers. When his hand gripped hers weakly she gripped back offering her strength to him, hoping he would accept.

…

As consciousness came back to the young prince he slowly opened his eyes in hopes that the vision he’d dreamt of had stayed before him. With a breath of a sigh he finally looked ahead of him and saw that his vision had indeed remained. Tauriel, elf-born and beautiful. Tauriel...warrior and healer. Tauriel, owner of his heart, no matter how unknowing. As he gazed upon her his vision returned and he spoke of his vision, of the beauty before him and watched her face as he spoke.

“Do you think she could have loved me?” He asked, his throat nearly closing with emotion as he watched her with his keen eyes. He tried to see if she had a tell, if her movements would tell him what she felt in her heart but saw no movements. She was as immovable as all elves but when he looked into her eyes he saw it, that flicker of emotion that burned brighter than the stars above but not cold nor distant. When she gripped his hand he knew better than words could say and he let his eyes close to rest once more.

Not only could she love him. She did.


	2. Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was largely inspired by the look of pure loathing that Dwalin gives Legolas after the elf stands on his head during the battle in the barrels. Also Legolas is a total asshat and I felt that he needed to be taken down a peg or ten.

“Ready ta have a go princeling?” Dwalin asked as he twirled his axes in his hands while the elf sneered at him.

“I should be the one asking you dwarf. Are you ready?” Legolas asked, his sneer turning to a smirk as he twirled is daggers. 

“I only ask because those letter openers ya have there don’t look like they could cut much. Maybe we should be givin’ ya an axe or a warhammer, somethin’ with heft.” It was Dwalin’s turn to smirk as Legolas narrowed his eyes.

The prince had no idea why the king had requested this sparring match. His Captain was only going to get humiliated and the elves would prove victorious once more. He found his smirk growing wider as he thought of what he could do to this dwarf who used his strength to intimidate others in battle and his stature to intimidate other dwarrows. Legolas was no dwarrow and he knew his own strength. Dwalin , son of Fundin, would know this strength well by the end of their bout, Legolas was sure of that.

“Let us stop talking and let our weapons speak in our stead...Master Dwarf.” Legolas’ smirk turned into a full-out grin as Dwalin growled and the elf knew his victory was even more assured.

Without further ado a bell was rung and the combatants circled one another. Dwalin’s circle grew tighter as he moved and Legolas tried to keep up the distance without leaving the ring drawn on the practice field in chalk, glaring as the dwarf came ever closer. Finally spotting an opening Legolas moved left and lashed out with his daggers. This was of course blocked by Dwalin who raised an eyebrow in such a manner as if to say, “Is that all you’ve got?” Legolas narrowed his eyes once more and changed direction which Dwalin matched and began to move away, completely confusing the elf. This caused Legolas to lash out once more and forced Dwalin to retaliate by blocking the attack and hitting Legolas in his midsection with one axe while the other stayed at the ready. After that there was a flurry of movement from the center of the ring as attacks were blocked and thrusts were parried. Legolas became more and more frustrated while Dwalin laughed and congratulated him whenever a hit found its mark. Eventually the sun rose high in the sky and Dwalin grew tired of playing with the lad and decided to end their battle once and for all.

“Ready to concede princeling?” Dwalin asked, his voice smug and eye shining with mirth.

“Never, dwarven filth. I am just getting started. You will rue-” Legolas started but never got to finish as the flat of Dwalin’s axe hit his head and knocked him out cold.

As the healers attended the prince Dwalin turned to the edge of the practice field and bowed low to his king before he acknowledged Thranduil with a slight incline of the head. When the gesture was grudgingly returned Dwalin moved back to Legolas and extended his hand to the, now conscious, prince. Legolas looked at his hand for a long moment before he took it and allowed the dwarf to let him up. He gave Dwalin a small smile, a slight upturn to the corners of his mouth nothing more, and inclined his head. He had underestimated his opponent and he would never make that mistake again. Even if his opponent was a dwarf.


	3. Tauriel of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was, once again, inspired by the amazingly wonderful relationship between Kili and Tauriel. As stated previously I ship it hard and am actually rooting for a real life hookup between Aidan Turner and Evangeline Lilly. Can you just imagine how cute those babies would be? :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

“This is perfect for us, don’t you think? It’s carved deep enough into the stone to properly be part of the mountain and the doors lead out onto a large balcony. Bilbo says we can grow all manner of green things out there and we’re close enough to the ground that we needn’t worry about the air getting too thin or you being too far from the soil and grass that will grow.” Kili grinned at Tauriel who grinned back. He was right, as usual, this space was perfect for an elf that lived in the mountain and once they were wed Kili would feel at home here as well. The only bit of misfortune was the fact that their balcony and windows overlooked the former Greenwood, her former home. The thought saddened her but she rallied on. Erebor was her home now and Kili her intended, she had gained more than lost in the exchange.

“You are correct Melamin, this will be the perfect home for us.” She gave him a smile once more but saw that his had fallen. Before she could ask for the reason behind his sadness he walked to her and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles reverently.

“If I could give you back your forest I would. I would challenge the pointy-eared elk-rider himself to combat for you. He was unfair, azyungel, to banish you for saving me and my kin is cruel and unjust. I would give anything for your happiness, anything!” His eyes were full of fire and promise which made Tauriel grin before she leaned down to press her forehead to his.

“I am happy, my prince, happier than I ever thought I’d be. I do miss the forest and my people but I had the choice of staying within the walls of the palace or fighting on and I chose the path of honor. I also chose you above all others and that is nothing I could possibly regret. Show me this future garden, I think we may need to start planting soon if we want our home perfect before the wedding.” She continued to grin at her intended who was grinning as well with wet eyes, something that was endearing enough to make her heart swell but it wouldn’t be mentioned, he was a strong, stoic, warrior after all.

...

On the day of their wedding a delegation arrived from Mirkwood as invited by the King. They walked in the halls long closed to elf and dwarrow alike and wondered how such beings could live here, under stone and earth. With no breeze or chirping birds to quicken their souls. They even wondered how Tauriel, a former daughter of their forest, could manage to survive and they received their answer as she stood in the hall and took her beloved’s hand. Her love gave her strength and the mountain gave her a home. How could she not thrive? 

Thranduil looked upon his former Captain’s face and felt a stab of regret for casting out the most honorable elleth he had ever known, she had just done what she knew to be right after all. When her eyes met his he dipped his head in reverence to her strength and she dipped hers gracefully in return and gave him a small smile. She was genuinely happy and content in her new life and Thranduil silently prayed that she would stay that way, he could think of no better way to make amends, than to bless her love and her new life.

…

A month following their nuptials found Kili and Tauriel sitting on their balcony fletching their arrows and talking about their day. Kili couldn’t think of a more perfect way to unwind from a stressful day of training archers and his wife was of the same mind as she told him about her trip into Dale with Bilbo to find the perfect materials for the garden. As she said it she glanced at him and he caught her eyes move imperceptibly to the forest beyond and a small smile graced her lips which made him smile. He didn’t know what happened that allowed her to come to peace with her banishment but he was thankful it did. Now she could be Tauriel of Erebor with pride for her new people and home and he knew she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Melamin- My Love (Sindarin)
> 
> Azyungel- Love (of all Loves) [Khuzdul]


	4. Ghivashel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a comment I made on my previous chapter. I don't want to give too much away but this is so sweet you're teeth are going to fall out and I'm not the least bit sorry. :) I hope you enjoy this, because I sure did.

“It’s time lad.” Oin said quietly as he walked out of the healing rooms and placed his hand on the nervous Prince’s shoulder. Kili looked up quickly and gave Oin a worried look.

“Is she alright?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper and the healer removed his hand and moved back half a step.

“Why don’t you come and see for yourself?” Oin suggested and Kili nodded as he followed his old friend and healer into the room where his wife was being held. He’d wished to stay with her but tradition would not allow it. He kept at a steady pace with the healer until her reached the end of the main room where the private rooms were and stood still as Oin opened the door and ushered him in, chuckling at the Prince’s nervousness.

“Kili?” His wife’s voice called to him weakly and Kili waited for no further prompting as he entered the room and crossed the floor to the bed where his Tauriel was lying down, looking tired but happy.

“Ghivashel.” Kili whispered softly as he took his elf’s hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before he looked into her eyes, his own shining with love. “Are you well? Is everything well?”

“Yes, Melamin, everything is well and I am sore and exhausted but that is to be expected.” She smiled sweetly and he rose to kiss her forehead. Kili rested his head upon hers for a moment before they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and Kili turned to see Gloin approaching with a squirming bundle in his arms.

“My Prince I present to you, your daughter.” Oin grinned as he pulled back the blanket a bit and showed Kili that face of his child.

“Mahal...a daughter…” His voice was filled with love and awe as Oin rested the child in his arms.

“Aye, the Maker saw fit to bless your family.” Oin looked proudly at the young dwarrow and gave Tauriel a brief nod of deference before he stepped away. “I’m goin’ to tell the others. I’ll try to give you three a few minutes to bond.”

Before the older dwarrow could leave Kili moved forward and grasped him by the shoulder before he brought their foreheads together. He gave Oin a tear filled grin then stepped back and cuddled his little gem tighter.

“Thank you Oin, for everything.” Kili spoke directly to Oin’s ear trumpet and the other smiled softly.

“I was just doin’ my job. Go to your wife, she needs to hold your little gem too.” With a small bow Oin turned and walked out of the room, giving the little family some privacy.

“I feel as though I am dreaming.” Kili said softly as he walked back to the bed, holding his daughter, a being more precious than all of the mithril in the mines of Moria. His greatest treasure. With tears in his eyes he looked from her tiny, perfect face into his wife’s and choked back his tears. “You have given me a gift above all others, thank you, azyungel.”

“It is the Valar that we owe our thanks to, they blessed our bond and allowed your seed to take root. She is our gift and now we must name her?” Tauriel’s eyes shone bright with Joy as she looked upon her husband and daughter.

“She is dwarrow and elf, we must honor her heritage. This is a very serious undertaking.” Kili grinned up at her as he handed off their daughter to her and settled into the bed beside her. “Perhaps Kiliel would be a good name or Taurili?”

Tauriel laughed at his suggestions before she moved so he could cuddle up to her and both could watch the babe. They stayed that way for several minutes, all talk of names and heritage forgotten. They had time to choose a name and they knew they’d have endless suggestions. The sound of the door opening drew their attention to their friends and family who crowded the door and practically fought each other to gain entrance. The happy parents merely grinned and welcomed them into the room. Their little gem was going to be loved ferociously and they were going to ensure that she basked in that love from the beginning and the group at the door were going to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I plan on writing more about the baby dwelf later and really am a bit stumped on the name. I'd appreciate any suggestions you have and I will gladly give credit where it is due in the later chapters. Thanks in advance :)
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Melamin- My Love (Sindarin)
> 
> Azyungel- Love (of all Loves) [Khuzdul]
> 
> Ghivashel- Treasure (of all Treasures) [Khuzdul]


	5. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by something a bit different than Desolation of Smaug. This was inspired by my new obsession with Frozen. It's so, so, good and I saw several parallels between Elsa and Anna and our favorite Durins. We all know Fili would sacrifice his happiness to protect his little brother. I may expand this once I get my own copy of Frozen and can do some fact checking. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one and if you want more let me know. :)

Fili stood on the balcony overlooking the barren land below, snow and ice crystals swirled around him and he felt neither cold nor discomfort. This was to be his life now, this cold, barren loneliness. He sighed and conjured up a dagger from the ice to balance on his fingers. It was a fine blade, as fine as anything he could forge. He turned to show it to Kili, only to remember that his brother wasn’t with him and wouldn’t be any longer, he’d seen to that. Flashes of memory invaded his mind, the shocked faces of the assembled guests, his mother’s gasp of fear and, worst of all, Kili’s grimace of pain as the icy spikes hit him. The last memory hurt Fili the most and he shut his eyes and banished the memory away. He was King now, King of the Ice and Snow and king’s felt no remorse, king’s felt nothing and Fili resolved to be the best king he could be but first he had to throw aside the shackles of the past.

“Kili, I’m so sorry.” He whispered into the air and watched his words turn to frost before him and felt his last tear turn to ice on his cheek.

…

Kili shouldered his pack and winced as the movement pulled at his stitches. Oin had told him to delay this quest, to rest and heal. They’d survived winters worse in the past and could survive this one for as long as it would take the Prince to heal but he wouldn’t hear of it. His brother was hurting and scared and it was his place to make things right. His mother tried to reason with him but he refused to listen. She was the one who made Fili hide his powers and made him feel like a freak, he didn’t trust her now and didn’t know if he ever would again. He shook his head before he straightened his back and held his head high, nothing from the past mattered anymore only Fili mattered and he was going to do everything in his power to save his brother from himself.

“Ready to go Laddie?” Dwalin asked as he looked out over the miles of snow and ice before him and Kili nodded before looking back to the company that would be joining him in the quest. A more ragtag group there never was but he couldn’t find any fault in them, they had answered his call when no one else would and he would be forever grateful to them for it.

“Aye, let’s go save my brother before it’s too late.” With a nod of his prince’s head Dwalin raised his hand to the company behind and signaled their departure. The road ahead was bound to be fraught with danger but the company could weather it together, for their home and their Prince they could do no less.


End file.
